


Good Things Come

by Tigerkid14



Series: Kinktober 2018 [29]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Bondage, Double Penetration, Multi, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-08-09 14:07:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16451396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tigerkid14/pseuds/Tigerkid14
Summary: Sometimes waiting can be a bit uncomfortable but patience pays off





	Good Things Come

**Author's Note:**

> Kinktober 2018, Day 29, Prompt: Double Penetration

“Alright,” said Lucy, “bend over the end of the bed.”

Alex complied, still not entirely sure what they were doing that night, but willing to go along with it and see. She didn’t have long to wait in that position before she felt Lucy’s fingers covered in lube pressing against her anus and then slowly sliding inside. Before she could really begin to revel in the sensation they were withdrawn and replaced by the tip of something thicker.

“Take a deep breath and relax,” Lucy instructed as she began to slide the plug into Alex. It wasn’t the largest butt plug they owned but it was near enough. Lucy made sure it was well seated despite the small amount of resistance from Alex’s body.

Alex couldn’t help but moan at the feeling of fullness when it was in place and Lucy gently tugged on it and twisted it to make certain it would stay.

“Stand up,” Lucy swatted Alex’s bottom a couple of times as she said the words, not really hard enough to sting, just with a proprietary gentleness.

Alex did as instructed, turning around when Lucy told her to, and seeing what Maggie had been preparing while Lucy inserted the plug.

It was a chair. One they often used for play because it was sturdily made. What caught Alex’s attention about it now though was the large dildo attached via suction cup to the seat of the chair which Maggie was currently coating in lube.

Her attention was drawn away from this fascinating sight by Lucy instructing her to spread her legs. She did and stood perfectly still while Lucy attached the thigh cuffs then secured her hands to them.

She was starting to get an idea of what was happening so it was no surprise when she found herself instructed to stand in front of the chair with both her girlfriends looking at her with pleased expressions on their faces.

“You are going to sit on that chair,” Lucy said, “when we tell you to. Maggie chose a nice thick cock for you to sit on. Thank her for it.”

“Thank you, Maggie,” Alex said obediently as a shiver of anticipated delight ran through her.

“You’re welcome,” Maggie was glowing with pleasure and anticipation also so Alex knew there was more. “Lucy and I are going to fuck on the bed. You will watch. You may not touch yourself but you can do anything you want to do to pleasure yourself, so long as you keep the dildo inserted.”

“No coming without permission,” Lucy interjected firmly. “You don’t want to find out what happens if you do.” Her voice had a slight edge of menace as she said the words.

“Yes, Lucy,” Alex swallowed, her mouth having gone dry.

“Alright then, so long as we’re clear.” There was a pause, letting the moment build and then came the order Alex had been expecting. “Take a seat.”

It was a bit challenging without her hands. Her thigh muscles got a small workout as she positioned herself over the top of the dildo and slowly lowered herself onto it, feeling the tip of it penetrate her and then the rest of it followed slowly as she tried to keep her descent unrushed.

Lucy and Maggie simply watched, letting her figure it out herself, but when she was fully seated on the chair, shifting to try to adjust to and accommodate the feeling of fullness inside her from the combination of the plug and dildo, they praised her.

“Good girl,” Lucy was clearly proud, coming over to run her fingers through Alex’s hair and kiss her. “Isn’t our girl wonderful?” she asked Maggie who came over to do much the same, though she tweaked Alex’s nipples as she kissed her, smirking at the look on Alex’s face when she pulled back.

“Yes, she is,” Maggie agreed easily. “Now I believe we had something to do?” She tilted her head suggestively towards the bed.

Lucy was easily persuaded.

They were thorough with each other. The whimpers and moans Alex made as she watched provided a wonderful background music to the proceedings and helped drive them on to new heights of ecstasy. 

They didn’t ignore Alex at all, in fact they added to her torment as she watched by remarking on how good it felt to be touching each other, on how delicious she looked when she grew frustrated enough to start humping the dildo, on how wonderful their orgasms felt as they had many of them, and on how they planned to keep her stuffed full all night long.

Twice Alex asked to come and was denied, first by Maggie and then by Lucy, both of whom looked fully sated and amused when they were done fucking, languid and relaxed in each other’s arms on the bed as they watched Alex try to slow her breathing and keep completely still, holding off the orgasm she wanted very badly after the second denial.

They let her reach a place of relative calm before they got off the bed and came over to her, running their hands through her hair and over her body, the gentle touches not soothing but inflaming the desire in her so that she began whimpering and squirming anew.

Lucy nodded a signal to Maggie who went and got a harness looking device from the dresser and brought it over to the bed.

Lucy’s voice was soft but inarguable when she spoke. “Stand up, Alex.”

Alex dug deep into her willpower and despite her desperation forced her legs to comply, moaning loudly as the dildo slid out of her, still fighting off her body’s desire to orgasm.

Lucy unbuckled the thigh cuffs and freed Alex’s hands from the leather restraints, though she kept them held in one of her own hands as she led Alex over to the bed where Maggie waited. Together they secured straps and pieces around Alex’s waist, leaving one long strap undone and dangling down when they bent her over the end of the bed again. 

When Lucy stood behind her again she had the dildo from the chair in her hand and she slid it between Alex’s legs, thrusting in and out while Alex gripped the covers and moaned.

“Please,” the words had barely left her mouth, her whole body trembling from the exertion of fighting off her orgasm, when Lucy inserted the dildo fully and then she and Maggie quickly secured the remaining strap. This one ran between Alex’s legs holding the dildo and plug firmly in place and then buckled in the back.

“No, you may not,” Lucy said, denying Alex for a third time as she and Maggie helped Alex to stand.

This happened sometimes. Sometimes they wouldn’t let Alex come at all but it was so rare she couldn’t predict when it would happen or mentally prepare for it. At Lucy’s words and the realization that this was one of those times, an intense rush of frustration and desperation and pure lust flooded Alex’s mind and body and she needed Lucy and Maggie’s arms around her supporting her as she processed the flood of emotions.

She didn’t realize she was crying until she felt them wiping the tears away, soothing hands helping to keep her grounded while every touch added to the torment of feelings between her legs. They held her and let her cry until she was calm again and then Lucy asked, “Color?”

“Green,” Alex said, meaning it. “Very green. Fuck you’re both so hot right now.”

They both laughed, kissing her gently.

“Let us know if that gets bad uncomfortable,” Maggie said, indicating the harness.

“Are you okay to lie down?” Lucy asked. At Alex’s nod they all moved onto the bed, Alex in the middle and held by them both.

She was still fully plugged when they went to sleep, her dreams a delicious torment that kept her restless all night.

In the morning Maggie and Lucy finally relented and removed the harness. Lucy held Alex against her as Maggie went between her legs and began going down on her. It took only a few licks for Alex to be begging for release, but Lucy held her firmly and steadily talked her through it, letting the orgasm build as Alex stayed on the edge for far longer than she wanted to be, a small eternity to her, though only a couple of minutes for Lucy and Maggie.

Then Lucy gave the command, “Come,” and Alex’s orgasm ripped through her causing her to scream at the intensity of it. And Maggie didn’t stop until they had more than made up for all the torment and waiting.

It left a grin on Alex’s face all day, much to the concern of her coworkers.


End file.
